Pitch Perfect 2: Lyoko Gang's in Treble
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Well it's time for college and Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi head to Barton University. The gang decides to try out for the a capella groups will they make it. Find out in Pitch Perfect 2.


Pitch Perfect 2: Lyoko Gang's in Treble

**A/N Hey guys just watched Pitch Perfect and thought that it would be cool if the lyoko warriors attended Barton and some of them decided to try out for the a cappella groups. So to be clear this takes place not exactly at the end more like 4 months after the a cappella finals. The reason why is because it ended at the auditions for the next year. You can obviously see why that would not make sense to start right after the movie. Now enjoy this story.**

…**..**

**Aelita POV**

It was almost time to get off the plane. I've been on this plane for nine hours already and could not wait to get off. Me and the others were heading to America to go to a college that seemed to have something that all of us would like. Well almost all of us Jeremy got excepted to M.I.T. so he went there. Plus I hear that they have a good music program. I looked to the side and saw Odd looking out the window.

"Odd." I said getting his attention.

"Huh- what?" He asked. Odd still had his normal purple attire and his hair is down now and instead of the purple diamond the tips were purple now. I guess I'm not the same looking anymore. First off I'd grown my hair out so now it reached my waist and instead of my old dress I was wearing a white tank top under a maroon colored jean jacket. I also was wearing a similar colored skirt with white leggings and gold high heels.

"We're going to be landing soon so I suggest you save your work and put your laptop away. Oh and can you hand me my laptop so I can put it up." I was working on some new mixes, since lyoko I'd done several concerts with the Subdigitals and got even better.

"Odd wake up Yumi and Ulrich will ya." I told him after grabbing my laptop.

"So what do you think the school will be like?" I asked Odd.

"I'm not sure but I can't wait to get off this plane. My back is killing me." Odd complained rubbing his back. I laughed at that and about half an hour later we were out of the sky and another hour later we were on our way to the school.

"I'm starving when are we going to eat?" Odd asked.

"I told you that we would eat after we got to the school!" Yumi yelled since that was the fifth time Odd asked that.

"Hey Yumi wanna listen to this new song I downloaded?" I asked grabbing my ear buds.

"Oh hey I love this song! I know it by heart. Wanna sing it?" She asked.

"Oh sure as long as the guys don't mind. Do you?" I asked and the guys did not seem to mind.

"One. Two. Three." Yumi started. A few moments after the guys figured out what song that is Ulrich and Odd joined in in an a cappella version of the instrumental. We'd done this several times before.

I'm kinda girl  
Who doesn't say a word  
Who sits at the curb  
And waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out  
About to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight  
I caught you staring at me  
And I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee  
And I'm huntin for  
The honey  
And I'm kinda shy but  
You're super fly  
I could be your kryptonite

Oh  
Light my heart up baby  
Like a matchstick  
Oh  
And hit the gas quick  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at  
The night is young  
In the crowd  
The music's loud  
But I will  
Find  
You

Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it  
La la la  
La la la  
And I will find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not

Hello my name is  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my william  
I'll be your kate  
Livin like a fairytale  
We could have a palace  
Right next to oprah  
37 cars and a yacht  
Down in boca  
Take me away

Where ever you say  
Yeah we could be  
Setting sail  
Oh  
Light my heart up baby  
Like a matchstick  
Oh  
Oh

And hit the gas quick  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at  
The night is young  
In the crowd  
The music's loud  
But I will  
Find  
You

Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it  
La la la  
La la la  
And I will find you  
Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not  
Here I come here I come  
You're like breath of  
Fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from  
The night to the dawn  
Ready or not  
Here I come boy it's on  
Ready or not  
Here I come here I come  
Here I come here I come

You're like breath of  
Fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from  
The night to the dawn  
Ready or not  
Here I come boy it's on  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at  
The night is young

In the crowd  
The music's loud  
But I will  
Find  
You  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?

Just sing it  
La la la  
La la la  
And I will find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not

"That was great guys. So are any of you going to try out for the a cappella groups?" The cab driver asked once we finished.

"I'm going to." I said.

"Me too!" Odd said excitedly.

"Why not?" Yumi said.

"Could be fun." Ulrich said.

"We're here everybody off." The cab driver said and we all got out. Once we got out a girl with blond hair came up to us. She must be part of the welcome committee.

"Hi welcome to Barton University my name is Audrey what dorm are you in?" She asked.

"We're all in Baker Hall Lake." Yumi said. The girl was explaining some other things to us.

"Ok now here are your campus maps and your official BU rape whistle. Now don't blow it unless it's actually happening have a good day." She said before going to help other students.

"Does the fact that we got official rape whistles worry anyone ells?" I asked.

"Yup." The others said at the same time. With that we grabbed out bags and headed to the dorm building.

"So see you guys later." I told my friends as I headed up the stairs to the floor I was on.

"Hmm. 3-F, 3-G, ah here 3-H." I said after finding my room. Since I apparently already had a roommate I knocked on the door.

"Hello, who is it." A girl asked from inside.

"Aelita Stones, I'm your new roommate. Can I come in?" I answered.

"Sure come on in." She said. "My name is Beca. Nice to meet you. Nice hair by the way cool dye job." She said.

"Actually it's natural. Nice to meet you too." I said starting to unpack. "Hey do you mind if I put some music on?"

"No, not at all." She replied. I then put in the latest Subdigitals CD. What was really cool was that I got the chance to do two mixes for the CD. I skipped straight to one of them.

"Hey you like the Subdigitals?" Beca asked.

"Yea." I answered and continued unpacking.

"I really love this DJ track. I'd love to meet the person that did that one." She said.

"Well that's easy just turn around." I said smiling.

"Wait you did that? How?" She said astonished.

"Yea the Subdigitals came to my old school in Paris and I auditioned and was chosen to be the new DJ." I explained.

"Well Aelita I think that the two of us will be good friends" Beca said putting an arm around my shoulder. "Cause we have one thing in common."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We both love I to DJ." She said happily.

**A/N Ok so how was that? Now be warned that most all chapters will contain at least one song. Next up the activity fair, auditions, and initiation. **


End file.
